The Magic of Science
by Izzy-The-Gravedigger
Summary: The story of Steven and Ara against the world. Will upload whenever possible. Nota Bene: Any story suggestions are greatly appreciated...PM me anytime! :D
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Steven Exe. He walked around listening to his favorite Jazz song, _Bottom of the River_ by Delta Rae. He hadn't anything better to do, anyways. It was a normal day, after all. 5 people all trying to kill each other, 3 others being complete idiots, and 10 of them having sex… yep, just an absolutely normal day.

It was also a normal day for Ara, but for a different reason…it's because she was being chased by her 2 younger sisters, Ana and Ala (Yes, yes, the irony is hilarious…), but that didn't matter. The most important part is that her sisters were about to cover her in toothpaste and whipped cream. She crept through the hallways, looking over her shoulder every 2 seconds and looking around every corner. Of course, the one corner she's looking over her shoulder is the one that Steven was walking around at the same time.

Steven had his eyes closed, listening to the most intense part of the song and humming along with it when someone ran into him at full speed. They both were knocked back on their butts. "Oof! Hey, watch where…oh, hey, Ara. Running from your sisters again?"

She turned a corner and ran straight into someone and was knocked back. "Whoa!" She was then knocked straight on her butt. "What the-" She heard Steven's voice. "What? Oh, yeah. Running from my sisters. Got to go!" She stood up, brushed herself off, and started off again, but Steven grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "Hey, wait! They're not going to prank you when someone's around unless it's meant for two people, so you're safe, right?"

"I guess…but-" She started to make a counter remark, but was cut off by Steven. "Then just relax. Come on, let's go into the kitchen. You hungry? Because I am." He smiled at her. Steven was always nice to her ever since he first met her when she showed him around. "Oh. O-ok." She replied. "I-I'll have a peanut butter and jelly, thank you." She was kind of sprung onto this, but she wasn't going to be mean to him, especially because of how…sensitive? Calming? She could never figure it out, but she always was nice to him even on the first day she met him. It was kind of a natural instinct.

They both began to walk towards the kitchen. Steven looked at her. Dang, she was pretty. It didn't matter how much she seemed to only be interested in friendship, she was still more to him then she realized. They reached the kitchen and he grabbed 2 slices of bread and placed them on the table.

Steven was curious about what prank she was running from this time. "So, what were they trying to pull on you before?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just the usual, that's all."

"Oh? Well, if it was nothing, why did you look so nervous?" He was right. She was nervous, because her sisters were highly unpredictable. She had no idea whether or not they would pull the prank anyways. Fortunately, they weren't going to, but she didn't know that…

"No, really, it's nothing." Steven finished the sandwich and handed it to her. "Okay…I believe you…" Just then, Steven's phone began to buzz with a text. "What the-" He pulled it out and looked at it. He had a skeptical look on his face, but then his jaw dropped open.

"What? What is it?" She unsuccessfully tried to look over his shoulder. He turned to her and handed her the phone. "Look." She took it and looked at it. "Huh?" The text read like so.

"_Come to Britan, you will see, to find your parents and what could've been. Sincerely, G."_


	2. Chapter 2

G? Who the heck is G?" Ara asked. Steven shook his head. "I don't know, but we need to get to Britain, fast."

"But how? You can't fly, only I can." She pulled out her wings and began to fluff them. Steven scoffed. He HATED that he couldn't fly, and he also hated when they showed them off after they mentioned them. "True, but I have an idea."

"What? Does it involve me carrying you? 'Cause I'm not carrying you across the Atlantic."

"No, it has to do with…borrowing…" And with those words a slick smile ran across his face. Ara looked worried. "Uh-oh…" Whenever he got that look in his eyes…

In the next 45 minutes, they were on a private jet screaming across the sky at 200 mph while Steven controlled the GPS with Google Maps, the flight with a Flight Simulator, details in control with Dream Weaver, and playing Angry Birds all at the same time. "Cozy?" He looked back slowly from the cockpit.

She was holding on for dear life. "F-Fine…hehehe…" She smiled weakly. "Good. Now, how fast can this baby go?" He sped it up another 15 miles. "NO!" Ara screamed. "No faster, please!"

"Fine, fine." Just then, Steven's stomach growled. "Man! I forgot to eat back at the Safehouse…Damn!" He set the plane to Autopilot, and walked to the back. "Be back in a sec." He went into the door and disappeared.

"O-ok…" She relaxed. Man, he was crazy. And I mean CRAZY! He knew how to fly a jet, nonetheless steal one in the first place…*sigh* "He'll never learn, will he?"

Just then, she heard a crash, some angry swearing, a thwack, and a "Whoa!" from Steven. She got straight up and ran to the door, slamming it open. "What's-" She stopped before she could even get a sentence out.

Steven was an inch from his ear from getting sliced off from a butcher knife stuck in a wall. His beanie was hanging from the knife and Steven's cat ears were showing. The cook was frozen in place, a dumb look on his face. Steven looked her straight in her eyes. "Ara, I think I can control people's minds."


	3. Chapter 3

She sat more comfortably now, trusting the man now flying the plane. It was still Steven, but she trusted him more now. Also, the sound of food on a griddle is, for no reason, relaxing.

She had finally started to get use to the calming flight before the plane lurched roughly to the right. "WHAT THE-" She yelled over the screaming engines that now roared to full power to try and stop the horrible lurching.

Steven was also relaxing before the plane lurched to the right. "Whoa, there!" He righted the plane and stared through the glass. "Oh-no…oh-nononononono!" He typed furiously and turned the engine on full power to survive the powerful gale-force winds of the hurricane. "God damn it!" He started to panic, but then remembered what that girl at MERCA said. "Stay calm. In the worst of times, relaxation and meditation can be your friend." Yeah, that's what the Tiger girl said…

She looked out the window to see a giant storm throwing the plane around like it was in the hands of a child with a bad temper tantrum. She then walked over to the cockpit and walked in to see the weather on, and whatever Steven was using to control the plane, and other things. Man, this kid had ADHD…"What's going on?" She took a better look at the weather and noticed that they were in the vicinity of a category 3.5 hurricane. "Whoa! We're in trouble, aren't we?" He looked at her with a "No-duh" face, and he almost smiled before lurching again to miss a piece of…"Was that a piece of a ship?"

Well, they weren't kidding when they said all planes going in were going to be delayed and no plane would go out. In a way to try to be humorous, he turned on the intercom and said "Attention passengers, we'll be hitting some turbulence, please fasten your seat belts." Ara looked at him worriedly. "Can we get out of this?"

"Well, I'll tell you this; our landing's going to be interesting."

"What do you mean by "interesting"?"

"Oh god, Oh god, we're all going to die?"

"Yep, that's interesting." She then ran back to her seat and sat down, buckling her seatbelt. "LET'S DO THIS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Steven had no idea how he talked himself into: a) stealing a private jet, b) offering to _FLY_ it, and c) bringing someone he cared for desperately along. Of course. Nothing's ever different. But he'd learned to not get too close to someone, 'cause they'll only be there for a while. It was just the way he was raised.

Of course, Ara was in the same the predicament, but didn't know it. At least, the getting too close to someone problem. She knew full well the plane predicament and was about to be ripped to shreds by a 3.5 power hurricane.

They both hung on for dear life as the plane was thrashed and thrown about. It was a strong 3.5, and it was getting stronger. Steven tried righting the plane, but it made it worse. "Man, what is wrong with the plane?" Ara yelled over the screaming hurricane, "I don't know, but we just got to go with it, don't fight it! If we get to the eye, we'll be fine!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Just saying." She shrugged, but then saw the eye wall. "There!" She pointed toward the edge. "There is the eye of the storm!" Steven nodded and tried to turn into the eye, and went into it. "There!" He leaned back slightly and kept it righted in the eye. "As long as we stay in the eye, we should be fine." Ara nodded in agreement and relaxed. "We're out of the thick of it now…"

Soon, the storm dispersed and he turned back toward Britain. "Finally, we're on our way."


	5. Chapter 5

They landed a little bumpily and they sent the plane back on autopilot and made the chef remember that it was a normal day, that nothing unusual happened, and leaving no trace. Thank god nothing on the plane was damaged, or there would be a lot of explaining to do.

As soon as they reached the private hanger, Ara kissed the ground. "Oh, sweet, sweet ground, how I missed you!" She got up. "Man, that was exhilarating." She started to walk, when Ara tripped. "Whoops!" She fell backwards where Steven caught her. He righted her and looked her straight in the eyes. Ara looked slightly away, blushing. "Oh, uh…" But no words were needed. He kissed her quickly, strong, but inexperienced. But Ara had more experience and kissed him back. Steven leaned her backward slightly to deepen the kiss, almost letting the moment seem like it would last forever.

He broke the kiss, the breath leaving him. He let her go, and then looked away, blushing like mad. "Uh, uh…" He couldn't think of words to say. "I-I'm sorry…" She looked confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"For taking advantage of you while…you know…" She had recently lost her boyfriend and she, he guessed, was probably very vulnerable. She cupped his face in her hand, making him look directly in her golden eyes. "It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong." He nodded, and then started walking. "Come on, we got to move." She nodded as well. She picked up her stuff and they walked out of the hanger into the bright daylight. Ara covered her eyes. "Man, it's bright. I thought Britain was the cloudy country."

"It is…I wonder…" They walked out till they found the airport and flagged down a cab. The cab driver walked out and started talking to Steven. Ara couldn't hear them, but she could guess they were arguing. After a little while, the driver put their luggage in the trunk and Steven got in. Ara got in with Steven and closed the door. After some time, Steven told the driver to stop and they got out. Steven checked his pockets, but realized he had no money. "Sorry, no money." The driver yelled some, but gave in, realizing that he couldn't take them back and that kids probably wouldn't have any money, anyways. He drove off. "*sigh* Man, I wish we had some money…" Suddenly, Steven felt something like a wallet in his back pocket. "What the-" He pulled it out and opened it. Inside, he found 3 things: A note, 700 Euros in cash, and a picture of a baby that looks mysteriously like Steven being held by a woman. "Is that my…mother?"

Ara took the note and read it over. 'Whoa, look at this." The note read: _Two more wishes, from the Genie, use them wisely, could you please._


	6. Chapter 6

"The Genie? Is that the G who texted you earlier?" Ara looked it over, but Steven wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the picture with misty eyes. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "No, I'm not crying. I-I just got something in my eyes…" *sniff*.

Ara shook her head. "Boys. Look, you've never met your parents, heck, you've never _seen_ them. I understand. But if you want to find your parents, you have to admit that you are relieved that you aren't a test tube baby. Right?" She put her arm on his back to comfort him. He looked up at her. "Yeah, you're right. I am relieved I have parents. But who knows where they could be. They could be the highest –of-the-high, or vice versa." He looked back down. "We'll never know where to start." She then whacked him in the back of the head. "OW!" he cried. "What was that for?!"

"To knock some sense into you, that's why! Stop sniveling and get a grip! You shouldn't be crying because you'll never find your parents. These guys are smart. They would leave breadcrumbs for you to find. So start searching." Steven looked up, and nodded sternly. "Okay."

They searched the wallet for clues and found none. "Weird…" Then, Ara's finger slipped on the picture and revealed that the picture was folded back. He pulled the picture out and unfolded it. The picture showed a father also smiling and holding up the baby. Steven flipped around the picture. It read, "Laura and John holding 2 month year old Jake Alex Mournjay." He was confused. "Mournjay? I don't have that name…"

"Maybe it's your given name? I mean, I don't think they'd give you a direct way to find your parents. At least, until now…" Steven nodded in agreement. "That true…it does make sense…well; we need someone else with us. To be safer…Do we know anyone near here or that can get her fast?" Ara thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I think Hans is in Liverpool…" She pulled out her phone and dialed his cell.

Hans was lost. VERY lost. He had tried to find his apartment in these winding streets of suburban Liverpool, but had taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way. He was trying to track his way back, when his phone rang. "What now?" He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Yes? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yeah, I'm in Liverpool. London? Gotcha, I'll be there as fast as I can. Alright, see you then." He hung up and sighed. "Okay, now which way?"


End file.
